Just a Dream
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: A girl goes to sleep, like always, but that night she finds herself outside a place she never thought possible: The camp for the Hunters of Artemis. The goddess asks her to locate and bring back her lieutenants, Thalia Grace and Zoe Nightshade. This is the story of Krystle Andrews, and how her dream changes Rick's universe. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a better version of a dream I had recently. Since it is a dream, some parts may not make much sense, but overall it should.**

**BTW, it's not my real name… duh!**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness… What did you expect? <em>

_You fall asleep, and that's it until morning._

_That's unless you have a dream of course._

_My name is Krystle Loretta Andrews and I am fifteen._

_Darkness… _

_My vision starts to clear…_

* * *

><p>I'm standing in front of a camp full of silver tents.<p>

I instantly know that this is the camp of the Hunters of Artemis.

Dreams give you that type of knowledge y'know.

A girl comes up to me and exclaims: "Oh, you're here! Milady wants to see you."

The girl leads me up to a large tent with a crescent moon on the side.

A young girl who looks twelve looks up. "Thank you Melanie."

Melanie bows and exits the tent.

"Are you Krystle Andrews?" The girl I know is Artemis says.

"Yes…" As an afterthought I quickly add, Milady.

"I guess you want to know why I called you here." Artemis asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Last week, I sent out the Lieutenant team, made out of five of my best huntresses. Thalia Grace, Olive Dyke, Roslyn Tomlinson, Stephanie Johns and Zoë Nightshade." Artemis explained.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Wait, Thalia joined the Hunt after Zoë… Died.<em>

_Dreams… Pulling out random things!_

* * *

><p>I nodded. "What happened?"<p>

Artemis looked worried. "Yesterday, Hermes appeared telling me that Hades had let through three new souls to the underworld, by the names of Olive, Roslyn and Stephanie."

I gasped. "They died? What about Zoë and Thalia?"

"They aren't dead, but I can't find them either. Your job is to find them and bring them back." Artemis told me.

"Why choose an unclaimed demigod? I mean, I'm sure that daughter of Ares, um, Tricia Baddeley, could do a better job." I said, I was getting stressed.

"You know how when a demigod discovers the Ancient Greek world, their scent grows stronger?" Artemis asks.

"Mmhmm." I nod, signalling for the goddess to continue.

"Well, discovering their immortal parent almost triples their scent. It will be easier for you to find them if you don't have squads of monsters on your back twenty four seven." Artemis explains patiently.

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember hearing that before…<em>

* * *

><p>"I get it. Artemis, I accept. I shall do my very hardest to find your lieutenants, and bring them back to you. I swear on the River Styx." I said.<p>

Thunder rumbles, and Artemis smiles softly. "Thank you. Maybe you will consider joining the hunt afterwards?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll wait a bit longer until I decide." I start to walk out the door. "Milady, where were they last seen?"

"You'll work it out. But, unfortunately, it's a long way from here." Artemis says.

"Then how am I going to get there?" I ask.

Artemis growls. "I want my huntresses brought home as soon as possible, so Apollo has agreed to drive you."

"Thank you." I walk away and immediately Melanie walks up to me with two of her friends.

"How did it go?" A brunette asks.

The blond nudges brunette.

"Virginia! She may not want to tell us!" she says.

Virginia rolls her eyes. "As if. You've always been a worry-wart, Thersa!"

Thersa blushes.

Melanie steps in. "You don't have to tell us if it was bad."

"No it's okay. Lady Artemis just asked me to go on a treasure hunt." I explain, leaving out a lot of detail.

I walk to the edge of the woods to wait for Apollo, leaving behind three very confused huntresses.

Suddenly '_I'm so Awesome, _by Robert Dotrice' sounds through the clearing.

Virginia scowls. "Did you know that Robert made that song on command?"

"No!" I say. "By who?"

Thersa opens her mouth but I cut in.

"Let me guess… Is it… Could it possibly be Lord Apollo?" I say, already knowing the answer.

Melanie's eyes widen in fake surprise. "Yes! How did you know?"

We laugh, but then we cover our eyes as Apollo rides his Lamborghini up next to us.

"How many?" he asks, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Just one." I said.

"Not any of you lovely ladies?" Apollo asks Thersa, Melanie and Virginia, before waggling his eyebrows.

"No way!" They all shriek before running away.

"Yay!" he cheers. "I don't have to switch it out of Lamborghini mode!"

I climb into the seat next to him, a bit awkwardly.

He lifts off into the sky.

"Oh, I must warn you, there have been some uh… Malfunctions recently Krystle." Apollo said.

"How do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hello? Arty told me!" Apollo says.

I blush. "What malfunctions?" I ask as we fly over a bridge.

The car takes a dive into the wiring. Several times we almost hit metal.

"Those." Apollo replies bluntly.

"Right. So, how much longer?" I wonder.

"Five more minutes!" He says cheerfully.

"I could have walked!" I exclaim.

"No, no." The wind picks up. "My car is just really fast!"

I push my reddish brown hair out of my green eyes. It gets annoying in wind!

Five minutes later, Apollo drops me off.

"Have fun!" he calls after me. "Oh, Krystle, I almost forgot."

Apollo tosses me a back pack.

"Ambrosia, nectar and stuff."

He turns the engine back on, and waves good bye.

I wave back and turn to face the sign.

Started by Tyler and Shae Carber

CARBER ADVENTURE PARK

FOR SCHOOLS AND GROUPS

A smaller notice was underneath:

Currently run by Colton and Rana Carber

CARBER ADVENTURE PARK'S 50TH ANNIVERSERY

26TH JUNE

Be there!

A school and group camp… Great.

I then started looking for a desk where I could sign up, or at least get a room.

My back pack warmed up, and inside I found a note.

Hey, Krystle!

Just thought you'd wanna know, I've given you the uniform the Hunters were wearing.

Tell the lady at the front desk you are with the 'HUNT' party.

BTW, this note is enchanted so I can keep in touch with you!

Yay! Let's party!

I roll my eyes. I know who this is from!

Ta,

-Apollo

PS: Magic Compass!

I look, and sure enough in my bag is a red, blue and white uniform and a golden sun-shaped compass.

South lights up and in Apollo's skinny handwriting, Desk Krystle Wants to go to.

I sigh. This was going to take a while…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, PLEASE review. It would mean SO much to me!<strong>

**No flames though.**

**Thank you for reading, at least, I appreciate that you clicked on that line of words.**

**Until (hopefully) next time,**

** The Oracle of Akemi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>So far, my dream has been great.<em>

_Please, please, mum, don't wake me up!_

* * *

><p>The lady has 'Monnie' on her name tag.<p>

"Excuse me?" I say.

She looks up. "And who are you?"

"I'm," I think. I won't tell her my real name. You can never be too safe. Especially if monster and Monnie are simular! "I'm Loreen Lanchester. I'm with the Hunt party."

"Oh! Okay, Loreen, you're in Cabin Twelve." Monnie says. "That way."

"Thanks!" I call as I walk away.

"By the way, your time table is on your cabin door. You'll be able to catch the rest of you friends if you hurry!" Monnie yells before waving.

I find the grey cabin in no time at all. I put my stuff on the one bunk un-occupied by silver bags.

My golden back-pack looked quite odd with all that silver.

Like Monnie had said, there was a timetable.

TIMETABLE for CABIN TWELVE

7:30- Breakfast

8:00- Obstacle Course Easy (Warm-up)

8:30- Obstacle Course Easy (Competition, Cabin Nine)

9:30- Archery Practice

10:00- Archery Competition (Cabin Eleven)

11:30- Morning Tea

12:00- Low Ropes (Teamwork Practice)

12:30- Low Ropes (Solo Practice)

1:00- Low Ropes Teamwork Competition (Cabin Eight)

1:30- Low Ropes Solo Competition (Cabin Eight)

2:00- Lunch

2:30- Tree Tops Course (Practice)

3:00- Tree Tops Competition (Cabin One)

4:00- Afternoon Tea

4:30- Giant Swing

5:00- Canoeing

5:30- Kayaking

6:00- Boat Race

7:00- Rope Race

8:00: Archery Race

9:00- Obstacle Race

10:00- Bed Time!

It was almost twelve now, so if I hurried, I would make it to Low Ropes. I looked at the map and followed it to the sign that read:

LOW ROPES

With MR. JACE TREACHER

I pushed open the gate to find a large man helping kids in different coloured helmets. I guess that's their cabin colour.

I walked up to the man and tapped him.

"Mr. Treacher?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em>That sounds like Teacher!<em>

* * *

><p>I paused. Maybe he was the monster. Treacher- Treason!<p>

"Yep, that's me!" He said, popping the 'p.'

"Sorry I'm a bit late, but I'm in Cabin Twelve, Hunt party?" I said.

He frowned. "This way!"

I followed him to the shed, grateful that I had enough sense to put one of Apollo's throwing knives in my right boot.

He opened it and said: "I'll be right back!"

Mr. Treacher pushed me in and locked the door!

I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear some muffled sounds.

Definitely Mr. Treason!

I wish I had some light! I thought.

Just as I thought it, an orb of green light appeared, illuminating two gagged figures.

Both had a silver head band and black hair.

One had short, choppy hair, and the other had long silky hair.

The first's eyes were bright blue and the second's were ebony.

"Are you Thalia and Zoë?" I whispered.

They nod.

I get out my golden dagger, which made their eyes light up with fear.

"Relax, I'm here to help!" I say.

To prove my point, I pull off their gags and slice of the chains that bind their hands and feet.

"Who are you?" Zoë asks.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, Zoë isn't using Old English… Dream world again!<em>

* * *

><p>"My name is Krystle Andrews." I say. "But to protect my identity while I'm here, I'm going as Loreen Lancaster."<p>

Thalia nods. "Us too. I'm Krystina Owen and Zoë's being Indira Wynn."

We hear footsteps. Zoë stiffens.

"So, Loreen… How do we get out?" she asks.

"Indira, Krystina, I think we'll wait 'till Treacher opens the door, and we can get out of here. Krystina's got her lightning, and Indira, you can have my dagger." I say, handing it to her.

"Is this from…?" Zoë lets the question hang.

"Yeah, Apollo. He drove me here." I explain.

"Oh."

"What about you?" Thalia asks me.

"I don't have much experience, and Treacher looks tough." I say.

"Right."

We hear a key in the lock, and Treacher opens the door.

"NOW!" Zoë yells, and we spring out.

We reach it to the edge of the trees, before Treacher catches up to us.

As we watch, he shifts into a thing that has a horse body and the fore-parts of a rooster.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't think that the Mist could completely alter a monsters appearance!<em>

* * *

><p>Seeing the monster take its true form, Thalia made a sound.<p>

"It's a Hippalectryon!" she called.

"Yes, indeed, demigod!" it says in a raspy voice.

"Loreen!" Zoë calls.

She tosses me back my golden dagger.

"Indira! You need this!" I protest.

Zoë shows me her silver hunting knives before tossing Thalia her spear.

"Always be prepared I guess, hey Loreen?!"

"Yeah!" I reply.

"This is like your first true fight, isn't it?" asks Thalia.

"It is! Wow, Krystina…" I say.

We slash and shoot and stab at the Hippalectryon, until it seems to weaken.

Suddenly it roars, and starts trying to get us with its very sharp beak.

Treacher aims for Thalia, but Thalia isn't looking at its face.

The beak comes down, but I leap in front of it, saving Thalia's head from being torn completely off her body.

Instead, I feel pain in my right shoulder. Its agony…

Thalia gets this look in her eyes. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

* * *

><p><em>Thalia considers me a friend.<em>

_Wow… This dream is awesome!_

* * *

><p>Thalia charges at Treacher, and with help with Zoë's arrows, destroy 'him.'<p>

The Hippalectryon dissolves into golden dust, before disappearing completely.

Thalia and Zoë rush over to me.

"Why did you do that Krystle?" Thalia asks.

"You were our best fighting chance." I say.

I lean heavily against a nearby tree. "Stupid shoulder. My right one too…" I whine.

Zoë looks at me in concern. "We might have some bandages…"

"Yeah… I just wish that the pain would go away at least."

A green light shines around my shoulder and immediately, the pain goes 'POOF!'

"Okay!" I say. "Who did that?"

Thalia and Zoë look confused.

"Neither of us. It must have been you!" Thalia said.

"Krystle, who's you immortal parent?" Zoë asks.

I shrug. "Unclaimed. But I know yours, both immortal and mortal." I grin cheekily, and both pale.

"Who told you?" demands Thalia.

"I just know…" I reply mysteriously. "Thalia, you are daughter of Zeus and Delia Grace **(A/N anyone know the real mother of Thalia and Jason?) **Zoë, you are daughter of Atlas and Pleione."

"Really?" gasped Thalia. "I didn't know that Zoë!"

Zoë blushes. "It's embarrassing because he's a bad titan."

That's when it hits me…

I've only known I'm a demigod for two months, and I've never met Thalia or Zoë.

How do I know these things?!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>_**Please, please **_**review. **

**You'll understand if you're an author yourself.**

'**Till next time**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just thought I'd say. I love writing, so even if the story isn't that popular, I keep writing it anyway. If you leave it, it goes to the back of the archive, and no one else shall find it.**

**It's better if it only becomes popular at Chapter Five, or something.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HOO. RR does.**

* * *

><p>I push those thoughts to the back of my mind.<p>

"Let's go back to the cabin and get out of here." Thalia says.

"So… um, are Olive, Roslyn and Stephanie… dead?" I ask. "Artemis wanted to know."

Zoë face darkened. "Yes. They are no longer with us."

As we walked back to the cabin, I decided to ask them a few questions.

"So why were you in the shed?"

Thalia pauses. "Do you want the short or long version?"

"Medium." I say.

Zoë starts. "Milady asked us to hunt down a monster that hadn't been seen for decades. Taking Olive, Roslyn and Stephanie, Thalia and I were able to track it here, where it had been feeding on unsuspecting demigods and legacies when they went on its rope course. We booked a cabin, and the next day, after some fun activities, we had to go on the rope course."

"While getting our helmets 'Mr. Treacher' locked us all in the shed. After the lesson, he grabbed Roslyn and we could hear munching sounds through the door and mutters of a well-deserved lunch." Thalia continues. "That night, he took Stephanie and Olive for dinner. I was going to be lunch today and Zoë dinner."

"And that's when you came and saved us." Zoë finished.

I nodded. We had now reached Cabin 12 and we were packing our things.

I ate some ambrosia and had some nectar and it made my wound look a bit better.

We got out as soon as possible and I went up to Monnie.

"Bye!" I told her.

"Going already Loreen?" Monnie asks.

"Yes, I was just picking up Indira and Krystina." I reply.

Monnie hands me something, a business card I think.

Avery Sherman

Daughter of Hermes

Spy

"You were the one who told Ar- I mean Arline about the m- this camp." I manage.

"Yes." 'Monnie' winks. "Your transports here."

We walked back to the gate (with help from the magic compass) and met Apollo.

He had changed it into a family car mode.

"I trust everything went well Krystle." He says.

I nod.

"Hello Thalia, Zoë." Apollo nods, for once not flirting.

"Hello Lord Apollo." They chorus.

We climb into the back and Apollo takes off.

Thankfully, there are no malfunctions this time.

We land outside the camp and Melanie, Virginia and Thersa appear.

"Hi guys!" I say. "I found it!"

They look around for a treasure.

I roll my eyes, as Thalia and Zoë walk up next to me. "I was sent to find Zoë and Thalia!"

They all look embarrassed.

"Let's go see Artemis." Thalia suggests.

Apollo waves before 'driving' away in his Lamborghini.

I follow the lieutenants back to Artemis' tent.

We peek in and see Artemis.

"Milady?" Thalia says.

Artemis doesn't look up, and irritably says: "River, I told you that they would be fine! Go tell Ellie and Bethany that okay?"

"Milady?" Zoë says.

This time the goddess does look up. Her face lights up and she jumps up and hugs Thalia and Zoë.

"Thank you Krystle!" Artemis says happily. "How can I thank you, if you refuse to become a hunter?"

"I don't really want anything at the moment," I start truthfully "except something that you cannot give."

"What is it?" Thalia presses.

"I really want to be claimed!" I exclaim. "I'm fifteen! We're supposed to be claimed at thirteen!"

Artemis thinks and teleports out.

We wait for the moon goddess to come back.

Instead, a silvery glow surronds us all, and in a flash, we're standing in the massive Park of Olympus-

* * *

><p><em>Olympus has a park! That's funny!<em>

* * *

><p>-where all the gods, major and minor were assembled.<p>

Artemis was at a stand with a big rubber hammer.

She motioned for me to come stand up next to her.

"And here we have one fine demigod, who wants to be claimed." Artemis announces. "Do we have a claim from Athena? Aphrodite? Ares?"

* * *

><p><em>I don't believe this! It's an auction!<em>

* * *

><p>"What about you Demeter? Zeus?"<p>

Hera scowls.

"No? Poseidon? Hermes?"

This goes on for quite a while until a symbol glows above my head. I can't see what it is though.

Artemis smiles and announces my heritage. "Krystle Andrews, daughter of Austin Andrews and Hecate!"

I'm a daughter of Hecate! Awesome!

"This girl has saved my best huntresses-"Artemis starts.

The said girls blush at the compliment from their mistress.

"-and has helped defeat a monster not defeated in a long time. Krystle says she wants nothing but to be claimed, which we have done, but I think she deserves more."

Zoë and Thalia nod at this.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what I'll get!<em>

_Probably not immortality, the deed wasn't _that _big at all._

_Maybe a power upgrade?_

_Or maybe I'll be blessed or something like that… I really don't know what I'd want if I was really a demigod._

_It's only a dream, so stop getting so caught up in it!_

_Though it would be _so _awesome if the dream was _real_!_

_Maybe my dream self will get a Pegasus or Unicorn…_

_I don't think Unicorns are Greek actually… _**(A/N Anyone know?!)**

* * *

><p>I see Thalia and Zoë whisper something in Artemis' twelve year old ear.<p>

Artemis smiles and whispers it to the other gods and goddesses.

They all nod, and I start getting nervous.

What am I getting myself into?!

I look at Thalia and Zoë.

They grin at me.

That's scary! Thalia and Zoë are reckless, there's no telling what their idea of 'good' is!

Zeus clears his throat. "In honour of Krystle Andrews, daughter of Hecate's-"

I'm still not used to being claimed!

"-helpful actions to the Hunt and Artemis, we have decided to give her some gifts. These are-"

* * *

><p>"<em>WAKE UP KRYSTLE! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a voice goes through me.<em>

_No! Mum, no! Not now!_

_But it's too late, I open my eyes and sit up._

* * *

><p>"What time is it mum?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over though! Just the end of the dream…<strong>

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan!**

* * *

><p>After I get dressed for school, I realize something.<p>

"Mum!" I yell.

My mother (Not Hecate) Nerissa Andrews poked her head in. "What is it Krystle?"

"I was having an awesome dream and you woke me up!" I complained.

"Sorry hon. it's a school day." Mum says.

We go downstairs for breakfast where my father Austin (that was right) was eating already with my sisters.

Fourteen year old Samantha Taisha Andrews was two years younger than me. Samantha had four best friends all of them going to different schools.

Verdie William is Samantha's oldest friend. Verdie lives twenty minutes out of our town, and goes to a different school to me and Samantha. Samantha met Sofia Peter when they were six and have been buddies ever since, though Sofia moved when Samantha was nine. When we were on holidays, Samantha made friends with Lillia Martin and they visit each other all the time.

Finally, Julie Hilde is at our school.

At the moment, Samantha was talking to Lillia on the phone.

Honestly, I don't like Lillia. If she was a demigod, she would be a rude Aphrodite or Venus spawn.

My other sister was eight. Elvina Creola Andrews. Elvina was friends with lots of people, most not her own age. Ava William (Verdie's sister) is five years older than Elvina. Seventeen year-old Alfred Peter (Sofia's brother) was another one of Elvina's friends. Lillia's brother, Kyle is a year older than her, but they're still friends. Francis Hilde is also five years older than my sister, and is the brother of Julie. Last but not least, Elvina's best friend was her cousin, Tessica Winter. Tessica's last name came from her father.

Soon we were on our separate busses. (Elvina was in Primary School still, while Samantha and I were in High School.)

None of my friends were on my bus. Metikla Scout used to be, but stopped last year. My only company that I knew well was Bradley Trapper, but he wasn't that friendly. We knew each other in Primary School.

I soon got off the bus and was met by Metikla and Zoey Adam. I thought of Zoë Nightshade.

"Hi guys!" I said. "How was your weekend?"

"Awesome!" squealed Zoey. (Metikla and she are close.)

"We saw One D on Saturday!" announced Metikla.

Zoey and Metikla love them. I don't hate them myself, but I prefer others.

"Wow!" I gasped, faking breathless-ness. Sometimes you just need to play along.

I walked further inside, and was met by Carri William and (Yes, Ava and Verdie's oldest sister. Carri begged her mother, Donya, to let her come to the same school as I.) Jackelyn Keith. Jackelyn came to this school a year after everyone else, for she had been having troubles at her old High School. Turned out Jackelyn knew Carri from Primary School.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Lisandra again." Groaned Jackelyn.

Lisandra Marx was like an eight year old in a sixteen year old body.

"She was trying to get me to do her homework because she was watching Barbie apparently." Carri explained.

"Oh…" I nodded. "Tell Mr. Na. He'll know what to do. See you in class; the twins want to see me."

The Scott twins were identical. Their personalities… not so much.

Toni Scott was a total tom-boy, who loved sport and science. I met her first, then she introduced me to her sister, Phyliss. Phyliss wanted to be an author. Although different, they got along fine.

Well, actually, the part about them wanting to see me wasn't that true. I just hated hearing about Lisandra every day.

I finally found Charlotte Shirina, one of my best friends.

"Hey! Charlotte!" I called.

Charlotte turned around. "Krystle! Have you seen Victoria? Or Rosalee?"

I shook my head. Victoria Wahkoowah and Rosalee Thu were our friends, but they were best friends. "Why?"

"My mum wanted me to give one of them this." Charlotte replied, holding up a book. "She thought they would like it."

I nodded. "Sorry, I haven't."

Charlotte and I then had to separate, for the bell rang.

"So, I was like, yeah!"

I groaned. Only one person could annoy me that much- Elizabeth or Beth Momuso.

Elizabeth came into view, and what she was doing made me freeze. She was really, really close to my other best friend, Thora Hilde. Not as in close as BFF, but Elizabeth was walking like a centimeter apart from Thora. (Uh-huh. Julie and Francis' sister.)

I ducked into class and watched as Elizabeth and Thora entered. I growled softly to myself. I pulled out my Percy Jackson book and froze. It was the Titan's Curse. I was near the end.

After a long and hard battle, Zoë defeated Atlas, fulfilling the prophecy, Atlas had perished at his child's hand.

No. Way.

I am not afraid to say I fainted on the spot.

Books don't change overnight. Do they?

* * *

><p>"Krystle!"<p>

Someone was shaking me. "Krystle!"

I opened my eyes. It was Metikla. "What?"

"You fainted. During class." Jackelyn reminded me.

I then noticed I was in the Sick Bay.

Everything came rushing back to me. "Right."

"Are you okay, Krystle?" Charlotte asked. "It's lunch time."

I groaned. "I'm fine. I just had a shock that's all."

I turned to Thora and –growl- Elizabeth. "Thora? May I speak to you?"

Thora and Elizabeth came closer, I rolled my eyes. "Elizabeth-"(I hate nicknames, honestly.) "- I mean privately."

Elizabeth doesn't move.

"Beth, it'll be fine. She won't murder me." Thora said.

This didn't seem to be my best friend. I wish Tha- Whoa, no way.

Thora and I were now able to talk.

"Thora, what happened the end of The Titan's Curse?" I asked her.

Thora was the only other one who had read the PJO series.

"Zoë killed Atlas and Thalia joined the Hunt, you know this stuff, why?" she replied.

"What happened to Atlas-killed-his-daughter-and-Artemis-put-her-in-the-stars?" I asked, starting to freak out.

Thora rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you recently. Beth wants me." Thora walked away.

Oh. My. Gods.

What was happening?!

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? Please review. <strong>

**Until next time-**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


End file.
